Figuras Literarias
by Arya Endorien
Summary: Bella es una chica lista, madura y reservada. Él es su profesor de literatura; Inteligente, agradable, e increíblemente apuesto. Una historia que llegará más allá del deseo y la atracción, del enamoramiento y la ternura. No es lemmon, sino pasión en su estado puro. ¿Te atreves?
1. Primer Encuentro

** Encuentro**

Mi madre me llevó al aeropuerto con las ventanillas del coche abiertas.

El sol cálido de un verano agonizante rosaba mis mejillas en gentil despedida. Comencé a preguntarme como sería el lugar al que iba. No es que no supiera a donde me dirigía, pero comprendía que era muy diferente.

Inglaterra.

Mi país favorito en el mundo, aunque nunca antes lo había visitado. Allí me dirigía. A Inglaterra. Frío, elegante y culto. El sueño de toda una vida que se hacía realidad frente a mis ojos.

Llegamos al aeropuerto en más o menos 5 minutos. Habría deseado que el viaje nos tomara más tiempo, era mi primera vez en un avión y mi estómago estaba encogido ante la idea de algo tan novedoso.

Ronald, el chofer, bajó mis maletas y abrió la puerta del Mercedes. Me quedé vacilando unos segundos antes de bajar. Estaba increíblemente nerviosa.

Mi madre sonrió a mi lado.

-A ver Isabella, bájate ya-

Suspiré y salté al exterior. El día tenía un aire distinto…delicioso. Sonreí para mis adentros y caminé hacia el interior con algo más de seguridad. Iba a hacerlo, iba a cumplir mi sueño. Con 17 años, yo solita había logrado ingresar al Instituto de Excelencia de Oxfordshire. Quise gritar, llorar y saltar, mas me contuve para no parecer una loca.

Mi madre me seguía con la cabeza en alto, usando su típico y caro traje de oficina. Sostenía un bolso en una mano y un celular en la otra. Me volví hacia ella con intención de despedirme. Sabía que la estaba atrasando.

-Supongo que ya me voy- Dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

Ella, concentrada en el auricular del teléfono, no prestó atención.

-Isabella, a ver, sigue caminando, ya me encuentro contigo- Hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarme que continuara. Yo la miré con expresión molesta y fui a sentarme en uno de los incomodos asientos. Era impresionante la cantidad de personas que había en aquel aeropuerto. Eran tan distintas y diversas que me entretuve largo rato examinando a todos y cada uno de los presentes, hasta que llegó mi madre.

-Lo lamento, hija. Era un cliente muy importante. Ahora sí.- Se miró el fino reloj que traía en la muñeca.-Faltan 45 minutos para tu vuelo. Iré a investigar lo necesario, tú puedes ir a lavarte la cara, pequeña, que estás pálida como un cadáver- Sus observaciones provocaron una sonrisa irónica en mi rostro.

Ella era tan metódica, puntual y siempre atenta a los horarios y la apariencia. Yo, por el contrario, era desordenada, audaz y tomaba las decisiones al momento. Ambas teníamos la sensatez de nuestra parte y el orgullo era suficiente para cabernos a las dos. Ella era exitosa, yo estaba en camino de serlo. Ella era amigable y entusiasta. Yo era más bien, tímida y reservada.

Ella era la madre que ansía alcanzar su éxito reflejado en el bienestar de sus hijos. Yo era la hija, quien lucha por ser alguien para poder agradecerle después.

Acaté a su orden y fui al baño. Al mirarme en el espejo noté que no me encontraba tan mal. Me quedé escudriñando la imagen de la chica reflejada durante varios minutos.

Tenía cabello castaño y ondulado que le caía en cascada hasta media espalda. Un par de grandes ojos chocolate, enmarcados de largas pestañas y una piel blanca y lisa. No llevaba maquillaje, ella no soportaba el maquillaje. No llevaba accesorios en el cabello, ni en ninguna otra extremidad. Iba vestida con un sencillo y ajustado pantalón negro y una blusa color azul marino con broches de presión en las mangas, recogidas en el ante brazo. Su boca era, quizás, demasiado pequeña y su labio superior sobresalía al inferior. Tenía una nariz muy respingada para su propio gusto. Pero, a ojos de otras personas, la chica resultaba linda. No preciosa, se decía ella misma, pero linda.

A sus 17 años, poseía una figura envidiable. Era alta, esbelta, con pecho prominente…y todas esas características que se atribuyen a un cuerpo "ideal". Ella no se dejaba llevar por eso, tal vez porque no era demasiado consciente, o quizás porque su personalidad no se lo permitía.

Abrí el grifo de agua helada y me empapé el rostro. Me lavé las manos y los dientes, aunque ya lo había hecho antes de venir. Tomé mi equipaje de mano y fui a encontrarme con mamá.

Me esperaba sentada en la silla que yo había dejado hace unos minutos.

-Listo, mi amor. Faltan 30 minutos. Será mejor que te apures.- Y dicho esto, me abrazó. Aspiré su aroma, su calor y su ternura, con el pensamiento de que no lo tendría durante mucho tiempo. La abracé más fuerte y susurré que la amaba.

-Ve y has que me sienta orgullosa- Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo haré- Intenté reprimir la presión de su comentario.

Seguidamente, fui hasta la entrada del avión, entregué mi tiquete y me senté en el confortable asiento de primera clase. Sentía mariposas en el estómago y un nudo en la garganta. Suspiré. Saqué una agenda y un lapicero de mi pequeño bolso, comencé a escribir:

_Llegar a Inglaterra viva._

_Inscribirme en el Instituto._

_Conocer personas y perder el miedo a socializar._

_Apuntarme en cursos y trabajo comunitario._

_Ganar la beca del fundador._

_Tocar al menos 1 recital de piano._

_Visitar la Estación de King's Cross, el Big Ben, el Puente de Londres, museos, galerías y conciertos._

_Visitar la Universidad de Oxford y si es posible, conseguir ser admitida._

_Aprender lo que se pueda sobre el país_

_Conseguir empleo para sobrevivir sin necesidad de la beca_

_Hablar con acento británico_

_Comprar todos los libros posibles __y encontrar la casa de Mathew MacFadyen, Robert Pattinson, Daniel Radcliffe, Joanne K Rowling, Cristopher Tolkien…_

Taché lo último, parecía ridículo. Me reí de mi misma y guardé el cuaderno. Una azafata me ofreció comida y yo la tomé gustosa. Luego, me dedique a leer mi gastado ejemplar de Cumbres Borrascosas.

Tres horas de viaje después, en avión y taxi, llegué a la impresionante y majestuosa ciudad de Londres. Hacía mucho más frío del que habría esperado en verano. Me puse un suéter de lana negro y pregunté al taxista, con mi mejor inglés, donde quedaban las oficinas del EO.

-En esta misma calle, mire allá, es el edificio gris con las grandes letras- Me sonrojé al ver que, dicho y hecho, había un par de colosales y obvias letras.

-Muchas gracias, lamento mi despiste-

-No se preocupe, un placer ayudar a un turista-

Al ingresar al edificio una mujer detrás del mostrador me sonrió.

-¿Vienes para el curso de agosto?-

-Sí, señora-

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer-

La mujer rebuscó en unos documentos esparcidos por la superficie de la urna.

-Bien, llena estas formas y pasa a la fila. No es necesario que pongas tu segundo apellido- Dijo sonriente- Estamos esperando el transporte- Tomé los papeles y un lapicero, llené los espacios en blanco, puse mi segundo apellido, y se los devolví con una sonrisa. No esperé a ver su reacción.

Me coloqué en la hilera y comencé a examinar a mis futuros compañeros y quizás, por qué no, amigos.

Había muchos chicos y chicas, tan distintos en tantas formas. Había cabelleras rubias, pelirrojas, negras, castañas, e incluso una fucsia. Había ojos de carbón, ojos de miel, ojos de cielo, ojos de luna, ojos que eran una mezcla de todos los anteriores…y mis ojos. Ojos de chocolate, diría si se trataran de ojos realmente hermosos. El caso es que a mí solo me parecían ojos cafés.

Los transportes llegaron a los 20 minutos. Y debo admitir que me vi decepcionada al encontrarme con un bus completamente normal. ¿Qué? Quizás esperaba uno como el que usa Harry Potter en el Prisionero de Azkaban…bueno, de hecho, esperaba uno justo como ese. Me reí de mi misma con el pensamiento. Debía apuntarlo a la lista:

_13-_ _Viajar en un bus como el de Harry Potter…pero sin las camas ni los magos desquiciados…xD_

La fila comenzó a avanzar.

Entregué mis maletas a unos chicos uniformados que las recogían y las montaban en la parte inferior del bus.

Entre la puerta de este y la acera había una cañería. Veía que todos subían al transporte sin problema alguno y no llegué a reparar en esta hasta que estuve, gracias a mi usual torpeza, a punto de caer. Puse el pie en "el escalón", pero este cayó en el caño, provocando que mi pie de atrás tropezara con el traidor de delante, estampándome contra el piso y el bus.

Pero alguien fue más rápido. Unas manos fuertes y firmes me sostuvieron de los hombros justo antes de golpear mi cabeza contra los escalones de la buseta y me levantaron del suelo.

Se escucharon algunas risitas y grititos ahogados ante mi caída. Maldecí por lo bajo. Detestaba ser el centro de atención.

-¿Estás bien?- Dijo una voz. Reparé en que las manos aun no me habían soltado.

-Emm sí, sí. Gracias- Sacudí la cabeza, aturdida. Quería subirme al bus de una vez y olvidar lo ocurrido. ¡Argh! ¡Cómo detestaba mis pies!

-Bien. Ten mas cuidado-

-Haré lo posible- Dije con honestidad. Supuse, que por cortesía, debía por lo menos sonreír. Así que me volví hacia él, esbocé una sonrisa y… me quedé paralizada. Era espléndidamente apuesto. Estuve y estoy segura de que nunca antes había visto a un hombre tan atractivo.

Él correspondió y me liberó…de cualquier excusa para observar con detenimiento tan agraciadas facciones. Subí esta vez con mas cuidado y haciendo lo posible por no mirar hacia atrás en busca del muchacho. Me senté en uno de los asientos vacíos, con la inútil e irrazonable esperanza de que él pasara junto a mí. No lo hizo. Estiré mi cuello y lo busqué con la mirada, pero no estaba en el bus. Miré a través de la ventana y no vislumbré más que a los transeúntes ingleses por las aceras. Decepcionada, me dispuse a escuchar música y admirar la magnífica ciudad con la que tanto tiempo había soñado. Los nervios iban siendo aplacados conforme el bus arrancaba. Ya estaba aquí, lo había hecho. Era el comienzo de algo grande, el comienzo de una vida. Lo percibía en mí ser.

-¿Qué escuchas?- Me sobresalté al escuchar a alguien junto a mí. Alcé la vista. Se trataba de un fornido muchacho de camisa blanca y cuerpo sorprendentemente grande. Su cabello se arremolinaba en espesos bucles castaños sobre su cabeza y tenía una linda sonrisa, acompañada de hermosos camanances.

-Linkin Park-

-Genial. ¿Puedo sentarme?-

-Sí, claro-

-¿De donde eres?-

-América Central- Respondí. No me molesté en especificar, las personas no conocían prácticamente ningún país de mi pequeño subcontinente.- ¿Y tú?-

-Australia- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Nunca he ido a Australia, sería lindo-

-Es hermoso. Dicen que América Central también tiene su atractivo, supongo que tienen razón- Me miró con elocuencia y una expresión que se debatía entre la risa y la picardía. Yo no hice mas que reírme ante su ocurrencia, tenía la sensación de que solo era una broma.

-Oh, cierto, me llamo Emmett.- Dijo tendiendo su mano.-Aquí hay una mala costumbre de preguntar primero el país antes del nombre-

-Isabella- Le di la mano sonriendo y él la sacudió con amabilidad.

-Isabella- Dijo en acento extraño.-Suena italiano-

-¿Lo que intentaste imitar era italiano?-

-Un mal intento a juzgar por tu expresión- De nuevo, volvimos a reír. Me sorprendió lo sencillo que resultaba hablar con él.

-¿A cuanto queda Oxfordshire de aquí?-

-Unos 80km al noreste, aproximadamente-

-Bien, me alcanza para varias canciones más-

-¿Te molesta si escuchó?-

Le tendí el auricular en modo de respuesta y él lo tomó agradecido.

Tardamos una hora en llegar. Emmett y yo hablamos y escuchamos música hasta que el bus se internó en la hermosa ciudad de Oxford. En el folleto decía que no era un gran lugar para turistas, que había algunos museos y bibliotecas universitarias fantásticas, pero en general, si no eras estudiante, arquitecto o artista, te resultaría aburrida. Para mí, era un paraíso.

El campus era igualmente impresionante. La idea principal era compartir una habitación triple, pero gracias a que este año ingresaron menos estudiantes, decidieron convertirlas en dobles. Nos comunicaron eso cuando aun estábamos en el autobús. Eso supuso un alivio, sería más sencillo compartir con uno que con dos.

Luego nos llevaron al Comedor Comunitario, donde debía comer todos los días a partir de entonces si no quería gastar demasiado dinero. Era un lugar majestuoso, con un diseño gótico y elegante. Había un centenar de sillas acomodadas en filas hacia un escenario improvisado. Allí asignaron compañeros, guías y demás. A mí no me llamaron.

Emmett tuvo que separarse de mí antes de ir al comedor porque esta charla era solo para estudiantes de nuevo ingreso, y no tuve a nadie con quien expresar mi confusión.

Luego de varios minutos de más reglas y direcciones, la chica de corto cabello fucsia que había visto en la recepción de Londres, se acercó al hombre de avanzada edad que sostenía el micrófono, y le susurró algo al oído. Este asintió y le hizo una seña que rogaba paciencia. Ella rodó los ojos y todos los presentes soltaron risitas. El vocero frunció el seño y soltó un bufido.

-Bien. La señorita Alice- señaló a la vivaz chica con un gesto, ella saludó enérgicamente con la mano- ha venido amablemente a recordarme sobre los 5 espacios especiales que otorgaremos este año- Todos callaron, expectantes.-Se trata de las 5 mejores puntuaciones en los exámenes y pruebas de admisión. Los ganadores disfrutarán de una beca del 20% y una habitación independiente. En caso de que el próximo año alguno de los elegidos gane la Beca del Fundador, podrá conservar su habitación y se le aumentará la beca a este porcentaje- Es decir, obtendría una beca de un 70%. Mi corazón latió velozmente ante la idea. Pero no, yo no tenía oportunidad de ser una de las primeras.

-Los ganadores de los 5 espacios son…mmm- Comenzó a sacar cosas de sus bolsillos, buscando alguna hoja, supuse. Le entregaba todo lo que sacaba a Alice. Un lapicero, un reloj, un dulce, un papel, un brazalete, un anillo… La chica lo miraba con diversión e incredulidad, haciendo muecas al hombre de vez en cuando. Todos reían ante sus ocurrencias.

-Pro…profe…-

-¿Sí?- Respondió este sin dejar de buscar.

-Está en su mano- Susurró cerca del micrófono, con toda la intención de que se escuchara. La habitación estalló en carcajadas.

-¿Ah?- El hombre se miró las manos, sudoroso y ruborizado.-Ah…- Al parecer las tenía escritas en la palma, porque de allí comenzó a leer.

-Tattiana Kuznetsova- Una chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules levantó la cabeza.

-Pasa, niña, por tus llaves- La chica se levantó sonriente, dejando a su paso una racha de muchachos que la miraban embobados.

-Natsuki Yamamoto- Esta vez se trataba de una diminuta y seria chica con ojos rasgados, y larga, lacia y negra cabellera. No atrajo ni la mitad de las miradas que Tattiana.

Los siguientes dos eran chicos. Ludwig y Athan. Uno de Alemania y el otro de algún país nórdico que no pude identificar. El último volvió locas a tantas chicas como la beldad rusa a los hombres y pareció disfrutarlo.

Todos aguardaban ansiosos al último nombre, algunos apostaban de cual país sería, otros que tan guapa o guapo, y escuché a varios a mi lado preguntándose que clase de apellido impronunciable vendría ahora, cuando…

-Isabella Swan- Alcé la vista sorprendida. ¿Estaba entre las primeras 5 mejores calificaciones? No. Era imposible. Miré a todas partes para verificar si había otra Isabella en la estancia. Nadie se movió.-Isabella Swan- Repitió irritado.

Hice lo único que podía hacer y me levanté. Caminé con paso tembloroso hacia el escenario, preguntándome que tan patética debía de verme para que todas las personas posasen la mirada en mí. Sí, lo admito. Atraje más miradas que la rusa; Pero muy en el fondo sabía que solo eran producto de mi torpeza y respuesta retardada cuando llamaron mi nombre. Y aun así, habían llamado mi nombre. "Lo logré, yo fui una de las mejores" Sonreí mientras caminaba y me aferré a ese pensamiento como a un salvavidas. "Soy una de las mejores, voy a graduarme de este lugar con honores, los profesores y estudiantes recordarán mi nombre"

Tomé las llaves, me coloqué junto a los otros cuatro, y toda la habitación estalló en aplausos para nosotros. Y por alguna razón, estando allí parada, siendo alabada, deseada, envidiada y admirada, lo único que hice fue buscarlo con la mirada. Al chico del autobús que me había salvado de una concusión.

No lo encontré, y la desilusión cayó sobre mi humor como una roca. Me censuré por tan irrazonable actitud y me dediqué a sonreír.

…

Después de unos cuantos días, sorpresivamente, ya había conseguido un par de personas con quien estar.

Una chica con bucles que se había ofrecido a llevarme el almuerzo después de la ceremonia y el fornido muchacho que conocí en el autobús, resultaban una compañía muy agradable. Este último, sobre todo, compartía muchos temas de interés conmigo y nuestras conversaciones eran fáciles y llevaderas. Me atrevería a decir que nunca había conocido a nadie con quien me llevara mejor, en tan poco tiempo. Era un año mayor que yo, y por desgracia compartíamos muy pocas clases.

La chica era harina de otro costal. La verdad no intercambiábamos casi ninguna palabra y sus frases y comentarios se basaban en una actitud meramente de bienvenida y solidaridad, pero como yo era nueva y estaba algo desubicada, lo apreciaba enormemente. Su nombre era Ángela. Como deduje al principio, venía de Italia. Su inglés era perfecto y su español encantador. Además hablaba portugués y francés de manera fluida y un poco de alemán que había aprendido de un chico con quien había mantenido una relación de algunos años.

A la semana de mi llegada, comenzó el curso lectivo. Mis clases favoritas hasta ahora eran historia, química e idiomas. Asistía a cursos de teatro, piano y escritura por las tardes con el afán de aprender y obtener varios puntos para la beca. Los maestros eran tan diversos como los estudiantes, tanto en nacionalidades como en personalidad.

Cada grado académico tenía un maestro guía; el mío era Hans. Hans Burchard. Un hombre alemán de aspecto serio y humor tosco. Algunos estudiantes juraban que jamás lo habían visto sonreír, otros que debía ser un brujo, e incluso algunos afirmaban que tenían pesadillas con el hombre. A mí no me parecía tan malo…pero solo llevaba una semana allí y no tenía derecho a opinar.

El Instituto era un lugar especialmente bonito. En las instalaciones del campus había múltiples cafeterías esparcidas por todo el territorio, y cada jueves después del almuerzo, Emmett, Ángela y yo coincidíamos con una hora libre. Eso porque el profesor de literatura había renunciado semanas antes y aun no conseguían uno con el nivel necesario para enseñar en el "destacable Instituto de Excelencia de Oxford" En palabras del rector. Lo cual por cierto, a mi me parecía lamentable y con el tiempo llegué a descubrir que a Emmett también, intensificando mi aprecio hacia él.

No volví a saber del apuesto muchacho del bus hasta dos semanas después. Era el primer jueves de otoño, y Emmett y yo estábamos, como de costumbre, sentados en la cafetería más alejada de todo el campus.

-No le veo sentido, Bells- Farfulló mi amigo con frustración.

-No debe tenerlo, en realidad. Solo míralo y dime… ¿que piensas?-

Emmett escudriñó la pintura en mis manos por varios segundos, y luego de un breve suspiro exclamó:

-No. Es inútil-

Su expresión y falta de comprensión hacia el arte pictórico me hicieron reír. Había una chica, una tal Rosalie Hale, que traía a Emmett loco desde hacía días. Era una beldad de ojos grises y cabello rubio hasta la cintura, con un cuerpo de esos que solo se ven en las revistas de modelos retocadas. Su piel era blanca y reluciente, su sonrisa deslumbrante. Sí, era preciosa. Y, para colmo, era artista. Pero si había algo que Emmett no comprendía…era el arte detrás de la pintura.

-A ver, Emmett. Dime, literalmente, que ves-

-Colores- Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué quieres hoy, Bella?- Gritó Mike el mesero, desde el mostrador de la cafetería.

-Lo mismo de siempre- Respondí igual de alto. Mike sonrió y asintió.

-Bien, ¿que colores?- Continué, dirigiéndome a Emmett.

-Azul, rojo, naranja, celeste, verde agua, rosado, azul intenso, azul claro…- Y así siguió, enunciando los innumerables colores en el cuadro de su amada como un niño pequeño cansado de la tarea. Y yo le habría prestado atención gustosa, de no ser porque en ese instante…entró él.

Ya anteriormente lo describí un poco. Dije que tenía el rostro espléndido y hermosas manos, que era guapo, sí, pero ahora me temo no haberlo hecho de la manera correcta. Él no era guapo. Él era...él era celestial.

Llevaba el broncíneo cabello corto y despreocupado, como si acabase de levantarse. Tenía hermosos ojos verde esmeralda enmarcados por un par de serias y espesas cejas, formando una mirada penetrante y seductora que derretía a cualquier chica que le mirase. Su cuerpo era esbelto y grácil, y su camiseta ligeramente ajustada dejaba entrever el perfil de un cuerpo esculturalmente atlético. Era alto, de anchas espaldas y ejercitados brazos. Poseía las manos mas fuertes y hermosas que hubiese visto jamás, y si os parece extraño que le mirase las manos, debéis comprender que para un pianista, es casi inevitable.

Su atuendo era simple. Se quitó la chaqueta en cuanto entró, para deleite de todas las chicas allí presentes, incluyéndome. La camisa que llevaba debajo era lisa y de color azul oscuro. El pantalón era negro como el carbón y sus zapatos_, Converse_ originales.

Llevaba en el rostro una barba de tres días que combinaba encantadoramente con su cabello despeinado. Y cuando sonreía…cuando sonreía movía al mundo.

Suspiré involuntariamente.

-marrón, amarillo, fucsia… ¿Bells?- La voz de Emmett me devolvió a la realidad.

-¿Ah?-

-¿Quién es ese?- Preguntó con recelo, mirando al objeto de mi admiración.

-No lo sé. Esperaba que tu lo supieras- Dije ruborizada.

Emmett levantó los hombros con indiferencia.

-¿Sigo con los colores?- Quise decirle que no, que prefería fuera a preguntarle al apuesto chico su nombre, o que al menos me permitiera contemplarlo con tranquilidad. Sin embargo, yo era muy reservada, y aunque Emmett se había ganado mi aprecio inusualmente rápido, aun no le tenía la suficiente confianza que al parecer, él tenía conmigo.

-No. Ahora acomódalos de acuerdo a su tonalidad. Puedes escribirlos en una servilleta, si quieres- Saqué un lapicero de mi bolsillo y lo puse en la mesa.

-¿En que orden?-

-El que prefieras-

Mi amigo se dispuso a obedecer mi sugerencia, concentrado. Yo aproveché la oportunidad para mirar al muchacho.

Estaba en el mostrador, preguntándole algo a Mike. Este último me señaló con un trapo que llevaba en el hombro. En cuanto se percataron de mi mirada, Mike enarcó las cejas y el apuesto hombre me sonrió. No muy segura del porqué, mi corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenado y por un segundo me olvidé de respirar. Estaba a punto de devolverle la sonrisa cuando un chico de aspecto lánguido apareció en la cafetería, hablando por un megáfono.

_-¡TODOS LOS ESTUDIANTES DEL CURSO B DE LITERATURA! ¡SU PRESENCIA ES REQUERIDA EN EL COMEDOR COMUNITARIO, EN 20 MINUTOS!- _

Emmett y yo suspiramos al unísono y partimos hacia el gran comedor. Antes de salir, lancé una ojeada rápida hacia el mostrador. Durante un segundo, nuestras miradas se encontraron y yo no hice más que girar la cabeza, ocultándome el rostro con el cabello.

De camino nos encontramos a Ángela, quien nos acompañó hasta el impresionante edificio. Las puertas estaban abiertas, pues aun servían el almuerzo. La estancia estaba a rebosar de estudiantes y maestros, y albergué la esperanza de que en 20 minutos estuviera más tranquila. No me gustaban las multitudes.

Aprovechando mi beca, y que no habíamos logrado probar un bocado de nuestros emparedados en la cafetería, dejé a Ángela y a Emmett en una de las mesas para ir por algo de comida. Si la comida hubiese sido tan buena como el edificio o las clases, estoy segura de que no la habrían dado gratis. Era tipo bufete, pero habría agradecido rotulación en los platos…habían cosas que dudaba fueran comestibles.

Me coloqué en fila y aguardé a que alguien me atendiera durante al menos 20 minutos. Las atareadas mujeres detrás de las urnas parecían ignorar mi presencia, porque ni siquiera me miraron en todo el rato. Atendían a quienes estaban delante y a quienes estaban detrás. Comencé a plantearme la posibilidad de que quizás lo hacían a propósito.

-Disculpe, señorita- Dije con el tono más amable y alto posible. La mujer me miró un segundo, sonrió apenada…y continuó con sus faenas. Incrédula intenté llamar la atención de otra, pero todas reaccionaron de manera parecida. Estaba a punto de ir a mi mesa y expresar mi desconformidad con Emmett y Ángela, cuando una grave, fuerte y dichosamente conocida voz, pareció acudir en mi auxilio:

-Señorita, aquí hay una chica hambrienta que lleva mas o menos 30 minutos esperando ser atendida-

Me volví agradecida hacia la personas a mi espalda. Y estuve a punto de caer.

Era él.

La proximidad de nuestros cuerpos envió una eléctrica y excitante sensación de bienestar y nerviosismo en todo mi ser. La cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas y sentí el extraño impulso de acercarme más.

Por el rabillo del ojo observé que la mujer reaccionaba al instante y me preguntaba que quería.

-Lo de siempre- Murmuré sin mirarla. Estaba tan absorta en la imagen del chico frente a mí, que por un instante olvidé las normas de cortesía y el hecho de que siempre pedía algo diferente.

-¿Y que es lo de siempre?- Respondió ella con desesperación.

Él la miró con una sonrisa.

-Un emparedado de atún con mayonesa y té helado- La exactitud de su respuesta hizo que pusiera los pies en la tierra.

-¿Cómo…como sabes…?-

-¿De donde eres?- Respondió sin responder, en tono casual.

-De…América… – Dije atontada.

-No tenía idea de que en América hubiese mujeres tan lindas- Había algo en su tono de voz que me hizo dudar de si lo decía con ánimos de coqueteo o para sí mismo.

-Gracias- Respondí dubitativa.

-Lo lamento- Dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. No comprendí muy bien la razón de su disculpa. -¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Isabella- Mi garganta estaba excesivamente seca -¿Y tu?-

-Edward- Respondió sonriente, al tiempo que recibía una charola con un par de emparedados envueltos en papel y vasos de vidrio llenos de té.

"_Edward_" Era el nombre de un príncipe, de un caballero, de un perfecto personaje de novela.

-Aquí tienes- Dijo, haciéndome entrega de la comida.

Bajé mi mirada hacia la charola.

-Aquí hay dos emparedados-

-¿Qué?- Replicó confundido- Ah, sí. Creí que quizás tu amigo tendría hambre-

_Emmett detesta el atún, _pensé. Pero me quedé callada, agradecí su ayuda y torpemente me di la vuelta hacia la mesa en que mis amigos esperaban. Estuve a punto de tropezarme con una de las sillas atravesadas que había dejado algún descuidado comensal, pero Edward me sostuvo de nuevo. Sus manos presionando mi piel era una de las sensaciones más placenteras que había experimentado hasta entonces.

-Isabella, ¿y si mejor te acompaño?- Murmuró preocupado, cerca de mi oído. Su cálido aliento rozó mi oreja produciéndome un suave cosquilleo en la piel.

Yo asentí, entre aturdida por su cercanía, y enojada con mis pies.

Tomó la charola de mis manos, y caminó hacia nuestra mesa sin necesidad de dirección. Yo pensé que quizás habría visto a Emmett, era casi imposible no notar a tan gigantesco chico.

En cuanto llegamos, Edward colocó la charola en el espacio junto a Ángela y corrió la silla caballerosamente. Mis amigos le miraron extrañados y yo no pude más que ruborizarme.

-Él es Edward- Dije conforme tomaba asiento.-Ellos son Emmett y Ángela-

Emmett le observó con el ceño fruncido y gesto desconfiado.

-Hola- dijo secamente.

Ángela, por el contrario, sonrió ampliamente, con clara admiración en el rostro. No la juzgué, era inevitable que una chica le mirase sin quedar encantada. -Un placer. ¿Por qué no te sientas?- Le invitó en su habitual cordialidad.

-Igualmente, me encantaría- Respondió mi salvador con una sonrisa. Tomó la silla junto a Emmett, frente a mí.

-¿Eres nuevo?- Preguntó su vecino.

Edward vaciló un instante antes de contestar.

-Sí, soy nuevo-

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento. Emmett mirándose las manos, Ángela sonriendo a Edward, este ultimo observándome a mí, y yo abriendo uno de los emparedados sin corresponderle, litigando en que decir.

Recordé el comentario de Emmett sobre la costumbre de preguntar el país antes del nombre.

-¿Y de donde vienes?-

-Nací en Chicago- Dijo notablemente aliviado de abandonar el silencio- pero mi padre es inglés y me críe en…-

Emmett alzó la vista cuando me vio tomar el sándwich.

-¿Trajiste comida?-

-Emm sí…pero…-

-¡Genial! Estoy muriendo de hambre- El chico pasó su brazo sobre la mesa y cogió el emparedado de atún. Ángela y yo le fulminamos con la mirada. Edward en cambio, parecía entretenido con el maleducado Emmett. Le observaba con un dejo de algo que no pude identificar entonces… ¿superioridad? ¿Madurez?

Mi amigo captó el sentido de nuestra expresión al instante y se dirigió a nuestro visitante con expresión despreocupada.

-Ah, sí. ¿Decías?- Le dio un mordisco al emparedado.

-Mi padre es inglés y me críe en Hampshire-

-Eso explica tu acento- Comentó mientras masticaba. Después de unos segundos, captó el sabor. Arrugó el gesto con desagrado y me miró con semblante acusador. Abrió la boca para reclamar, pero se vio interrumpido por uno de los uniformados con megáfono.

-¡TODOS LOS ESTUDIANTES DE LITERATURA B! ¡EL RECTOR REQUIERE SU ATENCIÓN INMEDIATA!-

-¿Qué querrá ahora?- Masculló Emmett haciendo muecas, claramente disgustado con el atún.

-Quizás es otra disculpa sobre lo incompetentes que han resultado los candidatos- Sugirió Ángela con una risita.

-BUENAS TARDES - El rector, un hombre de mediana edad y expresión severa, estaba en medio de las mesas, con el megáfono de alguno de sus ayudantes. Todos los presentes callaron al instante. Edward se removió incómodo en su asiento. —LA PRESENTE ES PARA COMUNICAR A TODOS LOS ESTUDIANTES DE LA CLASE DE LITERATURA B QUE YA HEMOS CONSEGUIDO UN PROFESOR LO SUFICIENTEMENTE CAPACITADO PARA IMPARTIRLA, Y A PARTIR DEL PRÓXIMO JUEVES REANUDAREMOS EL HORARIO NORMAL- Se escucharon quejidos, lamentos, grititos de satisfacción y una que otra blasfemia. Emmett murmuró un: por fin. Y Ángela suspiró. -¿ESTÁ EL PROFESOR POR AQUÍ?- Nadie contestó. Miré hacia todos lados, anhelando ver a mi siguiente profesor favorito, porque si era literatura, sin duda alguna sería mi preferido. —HMMM… AH SÍ. ALLÁ ESTÁ. VENGA, NO SEA TÍMIDO, LEVÁNTESE-

Yo seguía tan distraída en encontrarle que no me di cuenta de quien era hasta que Emmett y Ángela soltaron grititos ahogados.

Volví la vista justo cuando Edward acataba la orden de su superior. Se levantó, tan grácil y gallardo como siempre, caminó hacia el centro y saludó a sus futuros alumnos con un simple "Mucho gusto en conocerlos"

Mientras tanto, yo me hundía en la silla, sintiéndome como una completa imbécil.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Algunos fragmentos del textos que proximamente se indicarán pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Este cap solo contiene los nombres de los personajes creados por dicha escritora.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**¡Dejen sus reviews!**


	2. Libro Abierto

**2.**

**Libro Abierto**

Una noche antes de mi partida, mi madre y yo conversamos sobre las cosas que debía y no debía hacer durante mi viaje. Me instó a escribir una lista con lo que deseaba hacer y otra con lo que había hecho sin querer, bueno o malo. Al final debía leer lo que había escrito y con ello sacar un promedio de qué tan provechosa había sido mi aventura.

Me dijo que si era mi voluntad, a mi regreso podríamos calcularlo juntas o al menos mostrarle lo que había anotado. Y aunque no era obligación, sabía que debía hacerlo o creería que le ocultaba algo. Mi madre, aun con mi ejemplar personalidad, era muy desconfiada.

Esto de las listas no era lo mío, pero me dispuse a obedecer porque me recordaba a ella, y la nostalgia había comenzado a amenazarme sombríamente desde el momento en que la dejé en el aeropuerto.

Hasta ese día la sección "mala" había permanecido en blanco. Y no me malinterpreten, ese jueves tampoco hubo un cambio demasiado drástico. Verán, no consideraba suficiente perverso el salir corriendo en pleno discurso del rector, empujar a quien se me atravesara en el camino y luego estampar la puerta de mi habitación como si quisiera despedazarla…No, eso no era lo que me preocupaba, en absoluto.

Mi consternación entonces era producto de algo mucho menos inmediato. Se trataba de un enfado hacia una acción perjudicial a largo plazo. Un desagrado hacia un sentimiento premeditado e insensato originado más por cuerpo que por mente. No. Ese era el problema, mi mente también lo había permitido, mi mente había estado de acuerdo.

Había vivido toda mi vida desconfiando de mi coordinación física, no soportaría tener que renunciar a mi seguridad mental también.

En el momento en que estuve consciente de quien era Edward, experimenté una oleada de emociones que me obligaron a escapar del comedor, y aun me siguieron hasta que llegué a la habitación, gracias al cielo, independiente.

La primera de todas fue la sorpresa.

La segunda, el enojo; Me enojé conmigo misma, me enojé con él, me enojé con el rector por elegir de tantos postulantes a uno tan irrealmente apuesto, incluso me enojé con Emmett, que no dejaba de quejarse por el atún.

Luego pasé a la vergüenza. La manera en que le había sonreído, como me ruborizaba cada vez que se acercaba, el que hubiera tenido que sostenerme dos veces porque mi equilibrio era incluso peor cuando él estaba presente. Que Mike y él me pescaran mirándolos cuando hablaban.

Eran hechos embarazosos ya por sí solos, y si le añadíamos el factor de que se trataba de un profesor…

Allí fue cuando me levanté y salí, provocando que varias miradas curiosas se posaran en mí.

Eché a correr apenas atravesé el gigantesco umbral.

Ahí me embargó la preocupación.

Desde pequeña, mi madre se había encargado de inculcarme un particular y prudente trato con los hombres. Me había explicado sobre el cuidado que debía tener y las tentaciones a las que era mejor abstenerse en ciertas circunstancias. Yo, tan tímida e introvertida como era, nunca tuve problema alguno. Nunca me gustó un chico lo suficiente como para que se diera algo serio, y jamás me hice verdaderamente amiga de ninguno tampoco…aunque claro, esto último se aplicaba tanto a hombres como a mujeres.

Me puse a pensar en los cumplidos de Edward, en su inusual atención hacia lo que yo hacía, en lo que debía de estar preguntando a Mike para que este me señalara. Un profesor correcto o al menos prudente, en el lejano caso de que yo le gustara, no habría hecho lo que hizo… ¿o sí?

No. Intenté desechar el pensamiento de que él quisiera hacerme daño. Si me ayudó antes de subir al bus fue por pura caballerosidad, habría ayudado a cualquiera de la misma forma. Si me sonrió en la cafetería se debía a que era amable, si Mike me señaló fue porque yo los estaba observando indiscretamente. Si me consiguió el almuerzo se trataba de uno de sus deberes como maestro, además, como prueba latente estaba Emmett. ¿No le había conseguido un emparedado a él también? Mi error había sido dejarme llevar irracionalmente por sus ojos seductores y sonrisa irresistible. Lo más probable era que el solo estuviera siendo cordial.

Algo más sosegada, llegué a mi habitación, pero justo antes de entrar me inundó la humillación. ¿Y si él se había percatado de lo irresistiblemente atractivo que me resultaba?

Jalé la puerta con algo mas fuerza de la que habría deseado y me tumbé boca abajo en la cama. Pasé unos treinta minutos de la misma manera, lamentándome y sintiéndome mal con lo sucedido. Luego decidí que estaba siendo melodramática y me obligué a leer con la intención de distraerme.

Tomé una colección de libros de Jane Austen que había dejado a los pies del lecho la noche anterior e hice lo posible por enfrascarme en la Inglaterra del siglo 19…

Lo abrí en cualquier página, ya me los sabía de memoria y eso no supondría ningún problema. Comencé a leer, era Sentido y Sensibilidad. Esa historia en que Elinor Dashwood se enamora de Edward Ferrars. Apenas mis ojos vislumbraron aquel conjunto de letras, mi corazón latió fuerte y se me subió la sangre a la cara. Suspiré ante mi mala suerte, y me dirigí a un empolvado estante que yacía contra la pared.

Cuando llegué el primer día, estaba vacío, pero gracias a mi pequeña biblioteca portátil, algunos libros que me prestó Emmett, y otros que cambiaba periódicamente en la biblioteca del Instituto, ahora parecía casi la mitad de la que tenía en casa. Agarré el más grueso y desconocido volumen que alcancé a ver, asegurándome de que fuese lo suficientemente grande y raro para gastar muchas horas en él.

Todo parecía ir bien, era alguna clase de historia medieval. Leí los primeros dos capítulos como una flecha, pero mi vista se detuvo en seco al llegar al tercero. EDDARD. ¿Qué clase de jodido capítulo tiene un título así? Pensé iracunda. No era Edward, pero se parecía demasiado. Lo consideré una lástima porque la historia tenía su atractivo.

Salté de la cama furiosa y vi en el reloj de pared que ya era hora de mi siguiente clase. Historia Inglesa con Hans. Siempre y cuando no se tratara de algún rey, príncipe o soldado llamado Edward, podría resistir la clase completa.

Llegué dos minutos más tarde de lo que debía y todos los presentes fijaron sus ojos en mí. Me sentí desnuda.

La clase se asemejaba a un pequeño anfiteatro, con asientos en gradas colocadas en semicírculo frente a un pequeño escenario elevado. Estaba casi repleta y los únicos espacios libres eran los de las gradas inferiores.

Desde abajo, el profesor me lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos.

-Señorita Swan, tome asiento y no distraiga –

-Sí, Señor Burchard-

Bajé las escaleras lo mas rápido posible y rezando por no tropezar. Me senté junto a una muchacha de largo cabello rubio.

-Gracias- Replicó Hans en tono brusco, se volvió hacia el mapa que colgaba de la pizarra móvil y continuó su clase.-Como les decía, los casacas rojas avanzaron hasta el norte de la nación con la intención de aplacar la invasión…-

-Tienes suerte- Murmuró la rubia con voz musical.

-¿Ah?-

-Eres la primera estudiante a quien Hans le perdona una tardía-

Me volví hacia ella con discreción.

-Aún no me la ha perdonado- Susurré.

-Cierto- Dijo con un asentimiento de la cabeza y en tono igual de bajo añadió: -Soy Tattiana. ¿Eres Isabella, cierto?-

Asentí, evitando continuar. Me había zafado de una con Hans, no quería más problemas.

-Las habitaciones independientes son geniales ¿no crees?- Ese comentario me hizo caer en la cuenta. Tattiana Kuznetsova. La atractiva rusa de la ceremonia.

-Mmm sí-

Sonrió ampliamente.

-Puedes decirme Tannya- Continuó.

-Mira, ya enfurecí a Hans. No necesito más problemas- Le dije con todo el tacto que fui capaz

-Hans no te hará nada. Si lo hace, tu solo dime…yo lo convenceré de lo contrario- Al decirlo alzó las cejas, se mordió el labio y se rozó elocuente y disimuladamente un pecho.

Decidí mantenerme lo más alejada posible de Tannya desde entonces.

Casi instintivamente miré al estricto y refunfuñón Profesor Burchard, luego a Tattiana y luego al profesor de nuevo. El pensamiento de la susceptibilidad del respetable hombre ante un cuerpo como el de aquella, y la voluntad de la mujer a aprovecharse del otro, provocaron en mi mente un choque catastrófico y la cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas. Me repugnaba la idea de semejantes actitudes.

Involuntaria y desgraciadamente, pensé en mi nuevo profesor de literatura y la idea de que él pudiese entrar en la misma categoría, me molestó en medidas exorbitantes. ¿Habría pensado que yo era como Tannya? ¿Lo pensaría ahora? ¿Se aprovecharía de sus erróneas conclusiones o se apartaría de mí como yo de la rubia?

En ese momento, Hans me hizo una pregunta que yo no alcancé a comprender.

-¿Disculpe?- Dije, perdiendo el hilo de los pensamientos.

-¿Podría decirnos en qué año se promulgó la primera constitución de México?- Me le quedé mirando con expresión confundida.

¿México? ¿Qué tenían que ver los "casacas rojas" y las invasiones inglesas de los años 1600 con las constituciones de México?

Cuando escuché las risitas de las personas a mí alrededor, comprendí lo que ocurría. Era su castigo por llegar tarde. Ponerme en ridículo frente a la clase.

Tannya levantó la mano ansiosa.

-Yo sé-

Pero yo también sabía. Había un error en el deliberado plan de Burchard y Kuznetsova, no conocían la proveniencia de mi cabello castaño y mis ojos cafés. "Por eso es que aquí se pregunta el país antes del nombre, hay que conocer a tus enemigos tanto como a tus amigos" pensé. Me devané los sesos para recordar las clases de Historia Internacional en mi antiguo colegio.

-22 de octubre de 1814- Respondí con firmeza.

Hans me miró con los labios apretados y Tannya me lanzó una sorprendida ojeada. Bajó la mano desilusionada y no me habló más en toda la lección.

Por mi parte, perdí todo el respeto que había sentido hacia el Profesor de Historia, pues al ver la complicidad que él y la rusa mantenían no tuve duda de que allí había gato encerrado. Si no necesitara los puntos de asistencia para la beca del año próximo, habría dejado de ir a Historia.

Las siguientes clases fueron menos incómodas y desafiantes. El profesor de inglés alabó la mejora en mi acento británico, la profesora de español agradeció mi perfecta pronunciación en una presentación y el de álgebra nos sorprendió con un examen que resolví sin problemas. La exclusiva beca del fundador me parecía cada vez más posible. La idea de que quizás no necesitaría el dinero de mi madre para el año siguiente mejoró mi humor notablemente, ensombrecido solamente por la vaga humillación del recuerdo del nuevo educador.

La semana transcurrió de manera parecida. Dejé de ver a Emmett y a Ángela tan seguido como antes porque me pasaba el tiempo leyendo y/o huyendo de cualquier posibilidad de encontrarme con Edward.

Tannya no volvió a dirigirme palabra, aunque nos encontramos unas cuantas veces. Me negué a creer que tuviera alguna disconformidad conmigo, la razón de su charla en Historia había sido parte de la pantomima del castigo de Burchard.

Con quien compartí unos cuantos diálogos fue Athan, el chico nórdico que también había ganado la beca. Era agradable y llevadero. Absolutamente apuesto y con un gran sentido del humor. Se sentaba conmigo en casi todas las clases que compartíamos y atiborraba mis oídos con bromas y ocurrencias que me hacían reír en los peores momentos. Él reía conmigo y de alguna forma que yo no entendía, lograba que el resto de los presentes (profesores incluidos) rieran también. Las clases con él parecían un bar de comediantes, y en muy poco tiempo ya era uno de los estudiantes más queridos del Instituto. Superado solamente por Alice.

Todo parecía ir perfectamente, en el fin de semana no ocurrieron hechos dignos de mención y los días próximos fueron más sencillos. Pasaron el lunes y el martes, pero el miércoles en la noche mi estómago y mis nervios se encogían angustiados ante la incertidumbre del día siguiente. Tenía Literatura después de almuerzo. No sabía que esperar de él, ni siquiera de mí. La inseguridad de sus intenciones me obligaba a mantenerme en el desconcierto y la zozobra perpetua. Esa noche dormí apenas tres horas, el resto me la pasé dando vueltas en la cama o leyendo con la esperanza de caer rendida. Mis esperanzas fueron en vano.

A la mañana siguiente mis párpados se cerraban somnolientos y en el espejo fui consciente de las grandes ojeras originadas por el insomnio. Me metí a la ducha medio dormida y abrí la llave del agua fría con la intención de despabilarme. Mi baño fue más rápido de lo usual, y mi cuerpo estaba un poco más despierto cuando salí.

Chorreando agua en el resbaladizo suelo de madera antigua, me quedé escudriñando el armario con el ceño fruncido. Nunca antes había sufrido ansiedad a la hora de vestirme. Siempre era espontánea y práctica con mis atuendos, pero hoy la cosa era distinta. Hoy iba a tenerlo a él al frente durante más de una hora, y si bien había pactado mirarle y hablarle lo menos posible, en un momento u otro él me miraría. No porque yo le gustara, sino porque era su estudiante, porque su trabajo era observarme y al resto de mis compañeros.

Y por alguna razón extraña, quería que lo hiciera, y que cuando sucediera se viera complacido con mi aspecto. ¿Injustificado y estúpido? Sí. ¿Necesario e importante? Pues sí, estúpidamente importante e injustificadamente necesaria. Así me resultaba su aprobación.

Terminé escogiendo unos pants beige y una chaqueta del mismo color que me coloqué sobre una blusa blanca de manga larga. Además tomé una bufanda ligera pero abrigada, ya que estábamos en otoño y el frío iba en aumento.

Con manos temblorosas y mente intranquila alisté una mochila con un cuaderno, un lapicero, dinero, mi Ipod y un libro. Cogí el celular de mi mesita de noche y salí al pasillo. Faltaba una hora y media para la primera clase, pues gracias a mi falta de sueño me había levantado más temprano de lo acostumbrado.

Le envié un texto a Emmett anunciándole que ya estaba preparada para Biología y que lo esperaba en la puerta de la clase.

Cuando me vi fuera del edificio de mis aposentos, una ráfaga de aire gélido y otoñal me dio en el rostro. Aspiré lo helado de su temperatura con gusto y me dirigí por el desolado campus hacia una extravagante fuente que adornaba el centro del Instituto a la que me gustaba ir cuando había poca gente.

Tenía una forma excéntrica y algo tétrica. Cuatro gárgolas y seres alados esculpidos en lúgubre piedra oscura que vigilaban con fiera y despiadada expresión a todo aquel que se les acercase.

Entre ellas existía una que llamaba mi atención de forma particular. Una combinación de hombre y dragón, apoyado sobre una rodilla, limpiando una magnífica espada en la cascada de agua pura que fluía entre su propio cuerpo. Estaba esculpido en alguna clase de piedra rojiza que centelleaba a la luz del sol, dando la ilusión de estar empapado en sangre. Sus alas eran un par de gigantescas cuchillas que viraban de tal forma que hacían de sillas para los visitantes.

Ese día iba dispuesta a leer sentada en una de aquellas impresionantes alas. Caminé hacia la estatua, ensimismada en su figura, acompañada tan solo por el silencio y la soledad de aquella pálida mañana, examinando tan asombrosa obra de arte, que siempre me sorprendía con detalles que había pasado por alto la última vez. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a unos cuantos metros, me quedé petrificada.

Sentado bajo la fuente en una de las alas del dragón, había un ángel. Contrastaba con su divina apariencia a la oscura intención del escultor. Se refugiaba entre las devoradoras sombras de las gárgolas con desafiante aspecto celestial.

Me acerqué un poco más, atraída por su belleza. Tenía un codo apoyado en el regazo, y una de sus perfectas manos enrevesada en el cabello color bronce. Miraba hacia el suelo, y su postura era la viva imagen de la preocupación. Si no notara el leve movimiento de sus hombros al respirar y el viento no meciera sus cabellos al soplar, habría creído que se trataba de una nueva adición a la escultura. Perfecto, deslumbrante y espléndido. Un ángel caído del cielo. El hijo de alguna deidad que había sido extraditado del paraíso.

Edward.

Levantó la vista cuando se percató de mi presencia. Su semblante parecía exhausto y pequeñas arrugas de tensión surcaban su rostro. Eso no lo hizo parecer menos apuesto, en absoluto. En cuanto sus ojos encontraron a los míos, ladeé la cabeza y desvié la mirada. De soslayo atestigüé aquella sonrisa arrebatadora que tanto me gustaba y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar con paso veloz, dejándole plantado en la fuente.

"Tenía que quedarme en mi cuarto" pensé, "Pude haber ido a cualquier otro lugar, pude haberme demorado mucho mas tiempo durmiendo o haciendo algún deber" ¿Por qué tenía que ser justo ahí, justo hoy?

Cuando me alejé lo suficiente para perderlo de vista, me dirigí a la cafetería de Mike. Aun faltaba una hora para entrar a clase y el pequeño recinto seguía cerrado. Como no tenía otra cosa que hacer, y temía toparme al profesor de nuevo, esperé a que llegara el joven y simpático dueño.

Después de cinco minutos apareció con un mandoble repleto de decenas de llaves.

-¡Ea, Bella!- Me saludó en tono jovial. – O tienes mucha hambre o por fin decidiste aceptar mi invitación a cenar. Si es la última debo decirte que ya es demasiado tarde… ¿o demasiado temprano? Depende de como lo veas. ¿Qué haces por aquí?- Comenzó a abrir los candados de la cortina de hierro.

-Quiero desayunar-

-Claramente, ¿y ese jadeo de cansancio?-

-Y estoy huyendo de la policía-

Mike rio y abrió el primer cerrojo. –Veo que estás de buen humor. Debe ser por pasar tanto tiempo con el vándalo de Athan. Y para colmo también eres amiga de Emmett. Hazte amistad con Alice y serás la chica mas buscada de toda Inglaterra.-

-Haré lo posible. ¿Tienes el número de Alice?-

-¡Já! Ya quisiera. Y de paso te enseño mi foto de aniversario con Rosalie Hale y Tattiana Kuznetsova.- Soltó un resoplido-Por favor, Bella. Eres la única chica linda que comete el descaro de buscarme a estas horas de la mañana-

Su comentario me hizo reír.

-Que falta de respeto y dignidad por mi parte-

-Totalmente- Abrió el último candado y levantó la cortina sin problemas. Entramos en la cálida y acogedora cafetería. Mike bajó una de las sillas que yacían patas arriba sobre las mesas y se desplazó a la cocina.

-¿Qué te sirvo?- Preguntó mientras me sentaba.

-Cereal-

Su cabeza se asomó por la puerta.

-¿De verdad? ¿Cruzas el campus entero para pedirme…cereal?—

No. Cruzo el campus entero para huir de Edward, quise decir. Pero me encogí de hombros y respondí:

-Supongo que sí…-

-No. Nada de eso. Te serviré huevos, tocino y panqueques. Ya es hora de que aprendas a comer como un americano- Desapareció de nuevo.

-¿Eres de Estados Unidos?- Grité.

-Ajá. Seattle, para ser precisos-

-Nunca he ido a Seattle-

-Te gustaría. Es pequeño y pálido…se parece a ti-

-Ja, ja-

-¿Con miel o mermelada?-

-Sorpréndeme-

-De acuerdo-

Apareció a los pocos minutos con dos platos rebosantes de comida.

-¿Trajiste desayuno para los dos?-

-¿Qué? Nah…Es todo para ti- Colocó los dos platos en la mesa, bajó otra silla y se sentó con el respaldar hacia delante. –En unos días haré una excursión a la ciudad de Londres con algunos estudiantes, por si te interesa ir—

-¿De verdad crees que me voy a comer todo esto?— Pregunté con la mirada fija en el plato.

-Tienes que intentarlo o no te dejaré salir—

Suspiré dramáticamente.

-Bien-

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué dices?-

-¿A qué?-

-La excursión a Londres…-

-Ah, ¡genial! Me encantaría-

Mike sonrió. Tenía un rostro aniñado, aunque debía ser unos cinco años mayor que yo. Llevaba el corto cabello rubio cuidadosamente peinado, y sus ojos eran celestes como el cielo. Era atractivo.

-Bien, ahora no me distraigas, que debo comer-

Mike asintió y se fue a bajar el resto de las sillas, correr las cortinas y preparar la cafetería para los clientes.

Tardé media hora en terminar los panqueques, los huevos, las tostadas y el tocino. Quedé llena a reventar y tuve que aguardar unos diez minutos más para reposar semejante banquete. Debía admitirlo, la comida era deliciosa, pero comencé a arrepentirme de haber consumido tanto cuando el pensamiento de ver a Edward de nuevo, cruzó mi mente. Después de todo lo que había hecho solo me faltaba vomitarle encima.

Ya solo restaban veinte minutos para ir a clase y me despedí de Mike con un gesto de la mano. Él estaba cocinando y salió disparado para abrirme la puerta, tropezando con varias mesas y jadeando severamente.

-Gracias- Dije, intentando reprimir la risa ante su reacción.

-No hay de… auch…que—

Lo dejé sobándose el brazo que se había golpeado y caminé lo mas rápido posible hacia Biología.

Emmett no respondió el texto hasta diez minutos después, y fue algo similar a: ¡Mierda!, voy para allá.

Biología, Álgebra y Geografía marcharon habitualmente. En tanto pasaban las horas, mi humor era cada vez más impasible. No quería ir a Literatura, no podía. Era demasiado cobarde como para estar delante de él sin ponerme en ridículo o actuar de manera inapropiada. Lo había comprobado esta mañana.

Pero el tiempo pasó y yo requería la materia para graduarme. Caminé junto a Emmett y Ángela y llegué a la clase un minuto antes de que sonara la campana. Decidí mantener la mirada baja todo el tiempo y no abrir la boca en ningún momento durante su presencia. Con suerte y ni siquiera advertiría mi existencia en el salón.

Llegó varios segundos después de que hubiésemos encontrado un lugar para sentarnos.

Emmett murmuró algo que no llegué a escuchar, los nervios me estaban comiendo viva y todo en lo que podía pensar era: "_Que no me mire, que no me mire" _

Llamó al orden a la clase con voz profunda y todos los estudiantes callaron al instante. Yo me limitaba a contemplar mi escritorio y mis libros, cabizbaja y temblando de pies a cabeza.

-Gracias- Escuché que decía. Su tono era amigable y juvenil. –Me llamo Edward Cullen, seré su profesor de literatura a partir de ahora- Oí el golpeteo sordo de sus pasos desplazarse hacia el escritorio.- Esta es la primera clase y no pienso dar materia. Pueden guardar sus libretas- Escuché suspiros aliviados y el susurro de los cuadernos al guardarse en las mochilas. El mío permaneció intacto en donde estaba. Mi cuerpo estaba tenso como la cuerda de un arco y no me atrevía a moverme, mucho menos observarle.

Por el rabillo del ojo noté unos zapatos casuales que colgaban de un escritorio. Estaba sentado en la superficie, y seguramente lucía como un modelo en una sesión de fotos, pero me obligué a desviar la vista. Si lo veía estaría perdida.

-¿Qué quieren saber sobre mí?- Su pregunta me rebotó en las paredes del cráneo… ¿Qué quería saber sobre él? Todo, quería saber absolutamente todo. Pero en ese momento, había algo que superaba cualquier otro cuestionamiento… ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿28? ¿25? ¿23? No…sería demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Mi mente comenzó a calcular desesperada, aprovechándose de la ocasión de ocuparse con algo que le concerniese. Abrí la primera libreta que tenía a mano y comencé a escribir desaforada.

Si se graduó de bachillerato a los 17, en el mejor de los casos terminó la universidad a los 20 o 21. Sabía que para ser aceptado como educador en este Instituto requería cuatro años de experiencia, con lo que obteníamos la edad de 24 o 25, y si a eso le añadíamos los años de postgrado que sin duda alguna había sacado…27 o 28.

10 u 11 años mayor que yo... y eso en la más exacta y veloz de las oportunidades. No era demasiado… ¿o sí?

Continué haciendo lo mismo, planteando diversas y fantasiosas circunstancias. En algunas era un superdotado que se había graduado a los 15 de la universidad, en otras había abandonado el colegio a los 13 y obtenido el Bachillerato por madurez a los 14. Entonces se había graduado a los 17 y ahora no tendría más de 24. En la peor de mis fantasías se había dado un año sabático después de terminar el instituto y luego había reprobado en la universidad, y entonces tendría 30. Pero no llegué a estar de acuerdo con ninguna…unas eran demasiado irrazonables y las otras excesivamente angustiantes.

Dejé caer el lápiz en la madera barnizada al tiempo que un palpitante dolor se originaba en mi cerebro. Arranqué la hoja con fiereza y la arrugué en una bola de papel.

Extenuada de tanta presión y nerviosismo, escondí mi cabeza entre los brazos y cerré los ojos. Por poco me pongo a llorar.

Y creerán que estaba siendo dramática. Pensarán que era ridícula. Mas ustedes no estaban ahí, no le conocían ni le han visto jamás. Nunca escucharon su voz, ni miraron sus ojos. Nunca recibieron un cumplido de su parte ni sintieron su piel. Si nunca se han sentido excesivamente atraído hacia alguien hacia quien no deben estarlo, entonces no comprenderán lo que sentía.

Déjenme explicarles cómo la sensata y prudente chica que era yo, se vio cegada por la deslumbrante sonrisa de un hombre a quien acababa de conocer.

Para mí el amor no era el típico romance a primera vista. No, nada de eso existía.

El enamoramiento era, quizás, enano de otro cuento. Ese si podía ser inmediato, intenso y desgarrador. Podía hacer sentir una ilusión de amor, que si bien no era real, era el principio irremplazable de amar. Y en ese momento, yo estaba enamorada. Irracional, completa e irrevocablemente enamorada de mi profesor de literatura. Y no me di cuenta hasta entonces, cuando mi cuerpo rogaba brutalmente que le mirase.

Exhalé un suspiro que se asemejaba más a un sollozo que a otra cosa. Emmett me dio un codazo delicado en las costillas. De seguro creyendo que me había quedado dormida.

-Déjame- Murmuré entre dientes.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Respondió igual de bajo.

-Tengo sueño- Mentí.

-¿En literatura?- Intervino una chica por detrás. -¿Y quien no? Aunque esta vez el profesor está hecho todo un… -

Emmett la hizo callar con una mirada. No lo vi, pues seguía con los ojos presionados firmemente, pero lo asumí.

-Stanley me tiene harta hasta la médula- Susurró Ángela en mi oído.- ¡Oh! Mira, alguien le hará una pregunta al Sr. Cullen- ¿Sr. Cullen? Solo eso faltaba.

Aun así, presté atención a lo que fuera que iban a preguntarle.

-¿Dónde se peina el cabello?- Era una voz de chica.

Toda la clase soltó risitas.

-En la ducha- Dijo riendo entre dientes.-No era la clase de preguntas a las que me refería, pero…Sí, tu-

-¿Por qué decidió estudiar literatura?- Este era un chico.

-Estudié Filología Inglesa, en realidad. Literatura no es una carrera en sí misma. La razón de mi decisión fue la pasión que sentía y aun siento hacia las letras-

-¿Si no hubiera estudiado Filología, que habría elegido?-

-Medicina-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque mi padre es cirujano, y desde pequeño me ha fascinado-

-¿Y su padre no se enojó cuando prefirió algo tan simple?-

-Discutimos un poco, sí. Pero a final de cuentas era mi carrera, no la suya. Y no te equivoques, la filología no es una carrera simplona. Las palabras pueden llegar a curar tanto como un antibiótico-

-No lo creo- Murmuró alguien.

-Espero enseñártelo-

-¿Cuál es su género favorito?-

-Ficción-

-¿Cuáles son sus dos sagas preferidas?-

-Crónica del Asesino de Reyes y El Señor de los Anillos-

-¿Los dos libros que más detesta?-

-No detesto ningún libro. Nunca he leído uno que merezca ser despreciado-

-¿Su tipo de música preferido?-

-Clásica y Rock-

-¿Grupo?-

-Muse-

-¿Compositor?-

-Debussy-

-¿Cantante?-

-Chester Bennington-

Sus respuestas eran una combinación de juventud y madurez extrañamente bien

-¿Cuál es la criatura fantástica que más detesta?-

-Los hombres lobos-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque no todos corren sin camisa por el bosque-

La mayoría de las mujeres rieron.

-¿Y su favorita?-

-No tengo favorita-

-¿Si pudiera tener un súper poder, cual sería?-

-Telepatía-

-¿Qué es lo primero que mira en una chica?-

-Sus ojos-

-¿Y lo segundo?-

-Su cabello-

-¿Y lo tercero?-

-Comprendo a donde quieres llegar…Es suficiente- El que lo había preguntado se echó a reír como imbécil.

-¿Tiene novia?-

Algunos silbaron.

-No. No tengo novia- Dijo en tono risueño, pude imaginarme sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Ha tenido novia?- Preguntó un muchacho.

-Con ese rostro, claro que sí- Contestó una chica.

-Gracia por el cumplido, y sí, si he tenido novia-

-¿Cómo se llamaba?-

-Emm….-

-¿Qué le pasó?-

-Pues…-

-¿La dejó usted o ella? ¿Cómo era? ¿La sigue viendo? ¿Era guapa? ¿Dónde la conoció? ¿Aun la ama?-

Yo no podía creerme la estupidez de sus preguntas, pero al mismo tiempo, ansiaba que respondiera.

El bombardeo solo se detuvo cuando Edward se echó a reír.

-Se llamaba, faltan quince minutos para que termine la clase. Le pasó que la historia es demasiado larga como para terminarla en ese tiempo y la amo lo suficiente como para decir que no responderé esa pregunta-

Se escuchó un: Awww lastimero colectivo de parte de las chicas, y un resoplido de parte de los muchachos.

-Bien, ahora que ya saben todo lo que se pueda saber sobre mí…como donde me peino y cuanto detesto a los hombres lobo- Hizo una pausa, permitiendo a los estudiantes reír -creo que podemos hablar de la materia.—

-Si usted lo dice—

-Nos enfocaremos en algunos libros y características específicas cada período. En el primero veremos clásicos. Y de allí primeramente nos enfrascaremos en el Terror y el Horror. Su profesor anterior había pedido Drácula de Bram Stoker, Frankenstein de Mary Shelly y algunos otros que si bien ahora no recuerdo, se adecúan al programa. Los quiero en sus mochilas para la otra semana, sin falta. —Su voz se volvió severa y autoritaria. Sentí el impulso de mirarle, y esta vez no lo resistí.

Alcé la vista con vacilación. Estaba sentado sobre el escritorio color caoba, vestía una camisa azabache de manga larga, abotonada hasta el hoyo de la clavícula. Su cabello iba tan perfecto y despreocupado como en la mañana y aunque sus expresiones y gestos fueran la amabilidad y jovialidad personificadas, su semblante permanecía con un dejo de preocupación, invisible a aquellos que no le observaran con tanto detenimiento. Me ruboricé al pensar que quizás yo era la única.

-Abarcaremos romance, también. Aunque me temo que hay una lectura en su lista de útiles que no veremos- Anunció.

-¿Cuál?- Pregunté mas por impulso que otra cosa. Su cabeza se giró de sopetón. Abrió los ojos como platos, tragó saliva audiblemente y por un instante su usual soltura desapareció.

-Cumbres Borrascosas- Dijo con una media sonrisa y expresión sorprendida, clavando aquellos penetrantes ojos verdes en mi rostro. Mi boca se secó de repente, mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado, y todos los argumentos para debatir tan deplorable decisión, que habían surgido en mi mente, desaparecieron en un dos por tres.

Al notar que yo no respondería nada más, se dirigió al resto del grupo con una expresión parecida a la desilusión.-Verán, la escritora me parece excepcionalmente talentosa. Mas su novela, aunque ejemplarmente narrada, es mas una historia de odio que de otra cosa. Su profesor pasado había elegido esta lectura para el semestre en que estudiaríamos género romántico, por ello es que no me parece adecuada-

Yo lo miré incrédula. Entonces si era un idiota después de todo, pensé iracunda.

Claro, muy en el fondo sabía que mi furia hacia él se debía a un asunto mucho peor que al rechazo de mi libro favorito. Sin embargo, honestamente, si me enojaba que fuese tan imparcial y subjetivo.

Nadie comentó sus palabras, ni siquiera Emmett, quien parecía igual de incómodo con la resolución del profesor.

Luego nos asignó varias otras lecturas cuya mayoría ya había leído.

-Bien.- dijo con un resoplido -Eso es todo por hoy. Un placer conocerlos a todos finalmente, pueden irse- Los estudiantes cerraron sus cuadernos y salieron del salón a toda prisa.

Dejé de prestar atención a Edward, no podía permitirme mirarle tan fijamente, no podía permitirme si quiera soñar con él. No debía, estaba mal.

Emmett y yo quedamos de último y por la expresión de mi amigo pude ver que estaba debatiéndose con algo en su interior.

-Em- Le llamé. Emmett se paró con un suspiro y me siguió hasta la puerta mascullando algo sobre profesores incompetentes y demasiado jóvenes. Justo antes de salir, dirigí una mirada furtiva hacia Edward, quien apoyando su mejilla en una mano, jugaba inquieto con un lapicero en su escritorio, en un gesto tierno que lo hacía parecer mucho más joven de lo que debía ser. Suspiré.

-¿Tú también quieres plantarle un zapatazo en la cara?- Sugirió Emmett, indignado. Ambos nos quedamos mirándolo en el umbral de la puerta. Él fantaseando con golpearlo y yo aprovechando la mera oportunidad de contemplarle.

-Algo así-

-Deberíamos decirle algo al muy cabeza hueca-

-Solo es un libro- Musité, encogiéndome de hombros.

Emmett enarcó una ceja. – ¿Eres la misma Bella que casi me golpea cuando le dije lo mucho que me repugnaba Legolas?- Sonreí y lancé un puñetazo hacia su hombro, sin desviar la vista de Edward. Emmett se frotó el brazo con gesto adolorido.

-Sí, parece que soy la misma-

-Entonces ve y hazlo meter el condenado libro en el programa, así como lograste que descargara una jodida foto de Orlando Bloom con cabello de chica en mi celular- Solté una carcajada.

Edward levantó la vista. Por un segundo, pareció que se sonrojaba al vernos allí plantados. Luego recuperó su expresión seria.

-¿Necesitan algo?- Preguntó con amabilidad.

-Ve afuera, ya salgo- Susurré a Emmett.

-No lo mates- Bromeó antes deslizarse fuera de la habitación.

-En realidad, sí- Dije a Edward, armándome de valor para no derretirme ante su mirada y salir corriendo.

Comencé a bajar las escaleras con deliberada lentitud, teniendo el cuidado de no tropezar. Él me observaba con precaución, creí que quizás temía tener que correr a sostenerme de nuevo.

Conforme me acercaba era consciente de lo nerviosa que estaba. Mis manos sudaban, mi corazón estaba a punto de salirse de mi pecho y mis piernas temblaban al caminar. Tragué saliva para aliviar la sequedad en la garganta.

-Usted no puede hacer eso- Dije en cuanto llegué a su nivel. Ya estábamos solo a unos metros y una electrizante sensación llenó la distancia entre nosotros.

-¿Hacer qué?-

-Eliminar un libro del programa así como así- Repliqué exasperada.

Él pareció divertido con mi reacción.

-Esperaba que lo dijeras- Dijo soltando una risita.-El hecho, Isabella, es que sí puedo-

-No- Persistí. ¡Mierda! Claro que podía. Con ese rostro y esa sonrisa podía hacer lo que se le pegara la gana. Ah, y el titulo universitario, claro. –No si se basa solo en que detesta la historia- Continué.

-Los personajes son gente horrible que se dedica a arruinar la vida de los demás.- Explicó indiferente- No comprendo cómo se ha terminado poniendo a Heathcliff y Cathy a la altura de parejas como Romeo y Julieta o Elizabeth Bennett y Darcy. No es una historia de amor, sino de odio. ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de ella?- Preguntó mirándome fijamente.

—No estoy segura —le contesté, luchando por mantener la coherencia mientras su mirada, de forma involuntaria, dispersaba mis pensamientos—. Creo que tiene que ver con el concepto de lo inevitable. El hecho de que nada puede separarlos, ni el egoísmo de ella, ni la maldad de él, o incluso la muerte, al final...

Su rostro se volvió pensativo mientras sopesaba mis palabras. Después de un momento sonrió con ganas de burla.

—Sigo pensando que sería una mejor historia si alguno de ellos poseyera alguna cualidad que lo redimiese. Espero que tú tengas más sentido común que eso, que enamorarte de algo tan... maligno.-

"Es un poco tarde para mí el ponerme a considerar de quién enamorarme" Pensé tristemente.

-Y espero que usted tenga el sentido común de enseñar a sus estudiantes sin verse cegado por la subjetividad de sus gustos- Mi voz sonó más dura de lo que pretendía. Estuve a punto de disculparme por mi insolencia, recordarme que él era un profesor como cualquier otro, un adulto a quien le debía respeto. Sin embargo, algo en su expresión me hizo contenerme. Me miró durante varios segundos, mientras su semblante se debatía entre la sorpresa y algo parecido a la admiración.

-Entonces estás pidiéndome que recoloque la historia solo porque tú quieres- Afirmó cuidadosamente.

-No. Estoy pidiéndole que recoloque la historia porque lo merece, y la considero un ejemplo de la diversidad de relatos existentes en un mismo género. Posee muchísimas características diferentes de otras que le ayudarán a demostrar de manera más amplia su materia- Y ahora le decía como enseñar… ¿Qué me estaba creyendo?

Edward asintió, considerando mis palabras.

-¿Y quien dice eso?-

-Pues yo….- Respuesta equivocada.-y muchas mentes brillantes- Me apresuré a agregar. Pero estaba hecho, su pensamiento era rápido.

-¿Asumimos entonces que ni tú ni yo somos mentes brillantes, y por consiguiente nuestros argumentos no son competentes y la única razón válida de tu súplica es que eso te complacería?- Enarcó una ceja en un gesto que me hizo perder el hilo de los pensamientos y quedarme mirándole hechizada. ¿Tenía que ser tan extraordinariamente apuesto, y además de todo excepcionalmente inteligente?

-Emm…pues sí me complacería pero….-

-Bien- Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Bien, qué?- Pregunté desconcertada. Ya me había destrozado… ¿en que momento gané la discusión?

-Bien, la incluiré en el programa.-

-¿En…en serio?-

-Sí-

-Gracias, señor Cullen. Muchísimas gracias- Le sonreí satisfecha, miré sus ojos por última vez y me di la vuelta, dispuesta a salir de allí antes de que él notara la irresistible atracción que ejercía sobre su estudiante. Cerré los ojos mientras subía, olvidándome por un momento de que debía prestar atención a mis pies. En mi mente solo rondaban pensamientos sobre Edward. Sus ojos, su voz, su sonrisa, sus manos, sus gestos…

-Isabella- Llamó de pronto.

Me volví. Parecía algo inquieto.

-No me digas señor Cullen, hace que me sienta viejo-

Le sonreí.

-Claro. Y puede llamarme Bella. Isabella suena como a mi madre-

Él rio ante mi petición y asintió. Continué con mi camino, obligando a mi mente a largarme de allí, a resistirse al sonido de su risa y lo cálido de su voz. A convencerse de que no era posible.

Cuando iba por el pasillo escuché una especie de martilleo proveniente del salón, decidí ignorarlo.

Emmett se encontró conmigo en el exterior del edificio de Humanidades.

-¿Qué dijo?-

-Que sí -

-Sabía que lo harías- Me rodeó con su gigantescos brazos y me alzó del suelo, haciéndome girar por los aires.

-Solo es un libro- Dije riendo acalorada en cuanto me bajó.

-Sí, lo sé. Solo quería devolverte el color a las mejillas, estabas muy pálida-

-¿Y funcionó?-

-No mucho… ¿Y como lo convenciste?-

-Bueno, pues…yo…-

No tenía idea. No sabía, ni comprendía como había llegado a hacerle cambiar de opinión. Repasé nuestra discusión en la mente. Mas la única conclusión que conseguí me pareció demasiado soñadora e irracional para ser cierta.

_"La única razón válida es que eso te complacería…"_

_"Pues sí…"_

_"Bien"_

-¿Entonces?- Presionó Emmett.

Me encogí de hombros y nos dirigimos a clase de Historia. Mientras tanto, había un solo pensamiento que no dejaba de rondar mi mente:

_"Quiso complacerme"_

* * *

**Hola! Muchas Gracias a todos por sus reviews, follows y favs! :D Es gracias a ustedes que mis dedos siguen presionando teclas y mi mente dibujando historias!**

**Este segundo capítulo ya lo tenía escrito y por eso lo actualizo así de pronto, pero los que están en proceso deben esperar un poco más. Para tener un orden propongo actualizar cada semana de fijo.**

**Actualizaré todos los sábados.**

**Siempre existe la posibilidad de que me adelante, así que estén atentos. Esto es más que nada una garantía de que el sábado habrá nuevo cap.**

**¡De nuevo, agradezco su interés y sus reviews!**

**Les recuerdo que estoy aceptando sugerencias de Títulos :D**

**Arya**

* * *

***Disclaimers***

**Los nombres y apariencia de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Una parte de la conversación de "Cumbres Borrascosas" es extraída del libro "Eclipse" de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Los nombres mencionados por Edward pertenecen a las siguientes historias:**

**Elizabeth Bennett y Darcy: Orgullo y Prejuicio-Jane Austen**

**Romeo y Julieta: Romeo y Julieta-William Shakespeare**

**Heathcliff y Cathy: Cumbres Borrascosas-Emily Brônte**

**Y los clásicos Drácula y Frankenstein de Bram Stoker y Mary Shelly respectivamente.**

**El Instituto de Excelencia de Oxfordshire al que asiste Bella es ficticio. Oxfordshire no lo es.**

* * *

***IMPORTANTE: Cualquier reproducción total o parcial de este escrito sin autorización del autor (yo)es ilegal.**

**Arya Endórien.**

**¡Gracias por leerme!**


	3. Grupo Sanguíneo

**3.**

**Grupo Sanguíneo**

El jueves siguiente, algo había cambiado cuando abrí los ojos por la mañana.

Era la luz, algo más clara aunque siguiera teniendo el matiz rojizo propio de un día nublado de otoño. Comprendí que faltaba la niebla que solía envolver mi ventana.

Me levanté de la cama de un salto para mirar fuera y gemí de pavor.

Una fina capa de nieve cubría el césped y el techo de los edificios, y blanqueaba el camino, pero eso no era lo peor. Toda la lluvia del día anterior se había congelado, recubriendo las agujas de los pinos con diseños fantásticos y hermosísimos, pero convirtiendo la calzada en una superficie resbaladiza y mortífera. Ya me costaba mucho no caerme cuando el suelo estaba seco; tal vez fuera más seguro que volviera a la cama.

No me lo permití.

Engullí un cuenco de cereales y bebí un poco de zumo de naranja a morro. La perspectiva de ir a clases me emocionaba, y me asustaba saber que la causa no era el estimulante entorno educativo que me aguardaba ni la perspectiva de ver a mis nuevos amigos. Si no quería engañarme, debía admitir que deseaba acudir a Literatura para ver a Edward Cullen, lo cual era una soberana tontería.

Caminé con más cuidado de lo usual, aferrándome a cada baranda u objeto que me encontrara en mi camino. De haber tenido cadenas para amarrar a mis zapatos, sin duda lo habría hecho.

Fui a la fuente de la semana pasada con el propósito de adelantar Drácula para la clase de la tarde. Aunque sabía que en realidad iba allí con la ilusión de toparme con él.

Entonces me di cuenta de que no solo la luz era distinta. Casi todas mis ideas y conceptos presentaban un ligero o notable cambio. No es que hubiera cambiado de opinión acerca de mi profesor, aun creía que estaba mal el verme atraída hacia él. La diferencia era que ahora admitía lo mucho que le apreciaba.

Cada vez que él sonreía, yo sonreía. Si él hablaba, mis oídos atendían interesados, despreocupándose de cualquier otro sonido. Cuando estábamos en una misma habitación, surgía un impulso chispeante en mi cuerpo que rogaba cercanía. Siempre que escuchara o leyera su nombre, una sensación cálida se extendía por todo mi cuerpo. Y cuando él pronunciaba el mío…no había momento más feliz en mi vida que cuando sus perfectos labios articulaban esas ocho letras dirigidas hacia mí.

Pero seguía sin estar bien. Seguía sin tener futuro ni consentimiento. Era diez años mayor que yo, ni siquiera habíamos mantenido una conversación coherente, y era mi profesor.

Cuando llegué a la fuente, con la mochila y el libro en mano, comprobé decepcionada que él no estaba allí. Me senté en el lugar donde le había visto la última vez y suspiré ante la súbita realidad de que quizás sería lo más cerca que estaría de algo que nos perteneciese a ambos. Aunque se tratase de algo tan insignificante como un asiento vacío, involuntariamente lo había convertido en nuestro asiento vacío.

Abrí el libro, pero me di cuenta de que no tenía ganas de leer. Solo quería verlo a él. Me reprendí por tan obsesiva actitud e hice lo posible por comenzar la lectura. No diré que era mala, en realidad era muy buena, pero como todos los miércoles, la noche anterior había sido pésima. No tardé en quedarme dormida.

Esa fue la primera vez que soñé con Edward Cullen.

Fue confuso y distante. Como si mi presencia y su existencia fueran irreales o incompletas en el sueño. Decenas de imágenes que venían a mi mente como relámpagos, escenas que se repetían una y otra vez y se complementaban las unas a las otras sin orden o secuencia evidente. La primera era su voz llamando mi nombre, la segunda era su sonrisa, la tercera era su piel rozando la mía con sutileza, y la cuarta y más preocupante de todas eran sus labios, peligrosamente cerca de los míos, murmurando caricias que después dibujaba con sus manos, susurrando promesas que dirigía con suaves y cálidos besos por todo mi cuerpo…

Me desperté de golpe, diez minutos antes de Biología. Salí disparada hacia el edificio de Ciencias, olvidándome de la resbaladiza superficie bajo mis pies, medio aturdida y hechizada con la ilusa imaginación de mi sueño. Estuve a punto de caer unas treinta y cinco veces, pero siempre había algo o alguien de quien sostenerse. Nunca antes había murmurado tantos lo siento, ni tocado a tantas personas.

Cuando entré en el laboratorio, estaba roja como un tomate. Para mi propia suerte, el Sr. Banner aun no había llegado a la clase. Me senté junto a Emmett en una de las mesas dobles.

-Llegar tarde no es propio de ti, Bells- Dijo, concentrado en un dibujo a lápiz que estaba haciendo.

-Me quedé dormida-

-Hmmmm ya- Su mano se deslizaba sobre el papel con la misma soltura que una bailarina de ballet.

-¿Qué dibujas?- Dije asomándome sobre su hombro.

-A Rose- Respondió distraído.

En ese momento solo llevaba el bosquejo y no estuve muy segura de si se refería a una rosa o a Rosalie.

-¿Se lo vas a dar?-

-No- Dijo indiferente

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque creerá que estoy loco-

-Yo creo que ya es tiempo de hablarle-

-Le he hablado- Dijo sin despegar la vista del dibujo.

-¿Y que le has dicho?-

-¿Me prestas un lápiz?-

-Claro- Comencé a abrir la mochila cuando Emmett me detuvo.

-Me refiero a que le pedí un lápiz-

-Oh. Yo hablaba de charlar con ella-

-Lo sé- Suspiró

-Deberías intentarlo-

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, Bells. Tú no estás enamorada de nadie-

Reprimí una sonrisa. "No tienes idea, Emmett"

-¿Y como sabes eso?-

-¿Si estuvieras enamorada de alguien, le hablarías?-

-Si hipotéticamente lo estuviera, sería porque ya le he hablado- Me sonrojé ante tal acto de hipocresía. Pero el que yo me enamorara ciegamente de un hombre diez años mayor que yo sin conocerlo realmente, no significaba que Emmett tuviera que seguir mi ejemplo. Aunque Rosalie tenía 18, no 28.

-Eso dices-

-No has respondido mi pregunta, ¿como sabes que no estoy enamorada de nadie?-

Se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé. Supongo que lo notaría-

Sonreí con sutil complicidad.

-Si, supongo que sí-

En ese momento entró en clase el señor Banner y llamó al orden a los alumnos.

Hacía equilibrios para sostener en brazos unas cajitas de cartón. Las soltó encima de la mesa de Tyler Crowley y le dijo que comenzara a distribuirlas por la clase.

—De acuerdo, chicos, quiero que todos toméis un objeto de las cajas.

El sonido estridente de los guantes de goma contra sus muñecas se me antojó de mal augurio.

—El primero contiene una tarjeta de identificación del grupo sanguíneo —continuó mientras tomaba una tarjeta blanca con las cuatro esquinas marcadas y la exhibía—. En segundo lugar, tenemos un aplacador de cuatro puntas —sostuvo en alto algo similar a un peine sin dientes—. El tercer objeto es una micro-lanceta esterilizada —alzó una minúscula pieza de plástico azul y la abrió. La aguja de la lanceta era invisible a esa distancia, pero se me revolvió estómago.

—Voy a pasar con un cuentagotas con suero para preparar vuestras tarjetas, de modo que, por favor, no empecéis hasta que pase yo... —comenzó de nuevo por la mesa de Tyler, depositando con esmero una gota de agua en cada una de las cuatro esquinas—. Luego, con cuidado, quiero que os pinchéis un dedo con la lanceta.

Tomó la mano de Tyler y le punzó la yema del dedo corazón con la punta de la lanceta. Oh, no. Un sudor viscoso me cubrió la frente.

—Depositad una gotita de sangre en cada una de las puntas —hizo una demostración. Apretó el dedo de Tyler hasta que fluyó la sangre. Tragué de forma convulsiva, el estómago se revolvió aún más—. Entonces las aplicáis a la tarjeta del test —concluyó.

Sostuvo en alto la goteante tarjeta roja delante de nosotros para que la viéramos. Cerré los ojos, intenté oír por encima del pitido de mis oídos.

-Bells, ¿estás bien?- Murmuró Emmett preocupado.

No respondí.

—El próximo fin de semana, la Cruz Roja se detiene en la universidad de Oxford para recoger donaciones de sangre, por lo que he pensado que todos vosotros deberíais conocer vuestro grupo sanguíneo —parecía orgulloso de sí mismo—. Los menores de dieciocho años vais a necesitar un permiso de vuestros padres... Hay hojas de autorización encima de mi mesa.

Siguió cruzando la clase con el cuentagotas. Descansé la mejilla contra la fría y oscura superficie de la mesa, intentando mantenerme consciente. Todo lo que oía a mí alrededor eran chillidos, quejas y risitas cuando se ensartaban los dedos con la lanceta. Inspiré y expiré de forma acompasada por la boca.

—Isabella, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó el señor Banner. Su voz sonaba muy cerca de mi cabeza. Parecía alarmado.

—Ya sé cuál es mi grupo sanguíneo, señor Banner —dije con voz débil. No me atrevía a levantar la cabeza.

— ¿Te sientes débil?

—Sí, señor —murmuré.

—Por favor, ¿alguien puede llevar a Bella a la enfermería? —pidió en voz alta.

Escuché a mi lado como Emmett se ofrecía.

— ¿Puedes caminar? —preguntó el señor Banner.

—Sí —susurré. _Limítate a dejarme salir de aquí,_ pensé. _Me arrastraré._

Emmett me rodeó la cintura y apoyó mi brazo sobre su hombro con gentileza. Me apoyé pesadamente sobre él mientras salía de clase.

Muy despacio, crucé el campus a remolque de mi amigo. Cuando doblamos la esquina de la cafetería y estuvimos fuera del campo de visión del edificio de Ciencias —en el caso de que el profesor Banner estuviera mirando—, me detuve.

— ¿Me dejas sentarme un minuto, por favor? —supliqué.

Me ayudó a sentarme al borde del paseo.

Aún seguía muy confusa. Me tumbé sobre un costado, puse la mejilla sobre el cemento húmedo y gélido de la acera y cerré los ojos. Eso pareció ayudar un poco.

-No sabía que fueses tan sensible a la sangre—Comentó Emmett.

-Ajá- Gemí sin prestar atención.

— ¿Bella? —me llamó otra voz a lo lejos.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas y parecía estar a punto de explotar.

_Ay no, que no sea él_

— ¿Qué le sucede? ¿Está herida?

Ahora la voz sonó más cerca, y parecía preocupada. No me lo estaba imaginando. Apreté los párpados con fuerza, me quería morir o, como mínimo, no vomitar.

Emmett parecía tenso.

—Creo que se ha desmayado. No sé qué ha pasado, no ha movido ni un dedo.

—Yo me encargo, ya puedes volver a clase

De repente, la acera se desvaneció debajo de mi cuerpo. Estaba enojada con Emmett por cederme tan fácilmente, y confundida por la persona que me sostenía en brazos. Mi estómago no presentaba mejora y todo a mí alrededor pasaba emborronado frente a mis ojos.

"Que no le vomite encima" Fue lo último que pensé.

* * *

**Nota del autor: **Este cap es corto. Tanto de longitud como de imaginación. Pero no crean que se debe a mi holgazanería. Es que me pareció adecuado utilizar los fragmentos de Twilight para la historia. Y temerosa de escribir una escena muy parecida que ustedes llegarían a comparar con la de SM, preferí entonces, utilizar la suya. Como habrán notado posee algunos ligeros cambios, y hay pedazos que son de mi total autoría.

Bueno, dicho eso, debo agradecer de nuevo a todas las personas que han dejado sus reviews y que siguen la historia. Les aprecio enormemente y son ustedes la razón de mis sonrisas cada vez que reviso el correo. De hecho, son la razón de que revise el correo. xD Muchísimas Gracias, les envía hotmail, y mi anteriormente abandonada bandeja de entrada.

Les recuerdo que si tienen alguna crítica o pregunta, no deben temer en formularla.

* * *

**Disclaimers: Los primeros dos o tres párrafos fueron extraídos de Twilight, capítulo El Prodigio, por Stephenie Meyer. Al igual que la parte del grupo sanguíneo.**

**La mayoría de personajes y apariencias pertenecen a Stephenie. La trama es mía.**

***Cualquier reproducción total o parcial de este escrito sin autorización del autor(yo) es ilegal.**

**Arya Endórien.**

* * *

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!

Arya.


End file.
